


Twenty Questions

by teand



Category: Leverage
Genre: Drabble, Episode Tag, Multi, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-17
Updated: 2009-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-01 13:46:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teand/pseuds/teand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After  205, The Three Days of the Hunter Job,  Parker realizes the boys were messing with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty Questions

"Delayed gratification causes the penis to become so sensitive that the slightest touch causes an orgasm so intense that subjects sometimes pass out?"

"True… That one's…"

" …true! Oh _Jesus_!"

Parker sat back on her heels, stared down at the two men tied securely to the bed -- stretched wide around the biggest, most powerful vibrators she could find, pretty, pretty penises hard and leaking, navy leather cock-ring for Eliot, red for Alec -- and frowned.

"Penises or peni? Wait, that one doesn't count." She picked a photo off the pile. "Okay, let's go back to the beginning: Moon landing, true or false?"


End file.
